


A Hell of a Good Time

by Leone_Zemson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: You and Sans get down to some real business... and by business, I mean sex...





	A Hell of a Good Time

His hands were all over you - cupping your cheeks, sliding down your neck, tracing your collar bone, and sneaking up the bottom of your shirt. Your hands danced around his body in turn, sliding over his skull, dipping into the gaping hole of it momentarily, before slowly making their way down each of his vertebrae. He shivered as he kissed you, his blood red tongue surprising you as he made his way into your mouth, slow and sensual yet dominating and utterly intoxicating. His fingers dipped downwards and felt the inside of your thighs, and you whined, feeling your arousal acutely. He chuckled, a deep rumble in this chest which you could feel in your own, and you replied by grabbing his jacket impatiently and beginning to slide it off his shoulders. He made a move as if to stop you, but your insistence made him relent. In retaliation, he slid off your jumper and shirt off in one go. You shivered in the chilled air, but you quickly heated up again as your mouths reconnected hungrily, desperate for as much stimulation as possible. He tried to tug your bra off, but found the clasp was holding it together tightly.

 

"Get this damn thing off," Sans growled. You smirked, and moved away slightly so you could look him in the eyes without your own crossing.

 

"You'll have to do something for me first," you told him cheekily. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through your body, agitating your already throbbing arousal. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slid it over his head, torturously and purposely slow, but when he looked at you with a cheeky and expectant look in his eyes afterwards, you couldn't help but comply with his silent request, undoing your bra with ease and pulling it off. He stared at you hungrily, and for a split second you were frightened, being reminded of the first time you met. But it left you, and you drew him in for another kiss. Just as he got to your mouth, his head dipped down, his tongue sliding out and giving your right breast a good lick, from top to bottom. You shivered in pleasure, pressing your breast further against his tongue. He complied, elongating his tongue so it could wrap it around. He couldn't suck, but the sensation of his hot, wet magic massaging your sensitive breast intensified the ache that had settled itself between your legs. You wriggled in his lap, pressing your crotch against his, feeling yet another magic appendage coming to life. 

 

"You really want it, don'tcha," Sans said, as a statement and not a question. You replied by grinding your sexes together, the simple action making your arousal become twice as intense. You both moaned. Sans decided to move things along, and laid you down on his bed. He dragged his tongue over your sternum and belly, dipping it into your belly button, before almost ripping the button of your jeans off in an attempt to get them off quickly. He dragged the fabric down so roughly you thought you would get some sort of rope burn, but you wouldn’t complain. Whatever would get his cock inside you faster.

 

“You’re soaked,” he observed, lightly touching the wetness through your panties. You whined at that slight contact and tried to push your dripping pussy to his finger to try and get more friction, but he whipped his finger away the moment you moved. 

 

“Sans,” you whined needily. He chuckled, bringing a hand to adjust the erection in his shorts that was threatening to burst out. 

 

“My, my, what do we have here?” He pressed his thumb to your clit through your panties, and rubbed it very slightly, yet that pressure was enough for you to let out a little sigh of satisfaction. “Looks like a delicious meal, all wrapped up, just for me~” He slipped your panties down, revealing your soaked folds hidden in the curls of your pubic hair. You felt embarrassed, but he seemed to sense what you felt, and grabbed your thighs tightly to prevent you from closing your legs. You blushed, watching his hungry eyes stare at your most private place before he leant in and licked your wetness. You gasped in surprise but couldn't help but let a moan escape. Sans was encouraged by your noises and plunged his tongue deeper into your folds, slurping up the juices your body was secreting. You let out a loud moan. This felt amazing, but you really wanted something more. You ground your pelvis into Sans' face, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Sans chuckled.

 

"You are really wanting this, aren't you?" he asked.

 

"Sans please," you begged.

 

"Sans please what?" he teased, knowing full well what you wanted. You stopped yourself, realising what it was that he wanted you to do. You fought with yourself, as your body was screaming for him to put his cock inside of you, however your stubbornness refused to let you ask him for it. Could you really bring yourself to be the good girl that Sans was expecting and beg?

 

“You know,” Sans started, after a few moments of silence, “I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want.” You gritted your teeth. Sans could do this forever. Despite his bloodlust, he was a very patient monster - you had seen it firsthand when he's been hunting. Witnessing that was terrifying, however it also excited you. You would love for him for him to chase you down... pin you down and sink his teeth into your flesh, to take a little taste before gobbling you up… you would love to do that sometime.

 

But for now you still have to decide what to do. Perhaps you could turn the tables on him…

 

You brought your knee to his crotch and rubbed it slightly against the bulge that had developed there. He clearly was not expecting that, as his eye light went out momentarily. But it came back, looking more determined.

 

“I see that you have found my present for you,” he said. You giggled wickedly.

 

“Now that I’ve discovered shouldn’t you give it to me?” you asked cheekily.

 

“Aren't you impatient?” Sans chuckled.

 

“I would really like your present,” you replied seductively. Sans’ expression shifted to one of slight irritation, yet you could tell he was still very much amused. He knew what you were doing, and it reminded him how desperate he was to fuck you.

 

“Don't you know that good things only happen to good people?” he said sweetly.

 

“Oh, but don't you know that and I'm not a good person? I'm very naughty.”

 

“Don't I know it.” Sans let out a small breath. You could tell he was not willing to wait any longer - it was a lot of work to get Papyrus out of the house after months of sexual tension. “Now, we both know I can be very patient, but you are so much of a damn tease that patience is beginning to become very unappealing.” You smirked. You won.

 

He kissed you again deeply. You welcomed his tongue, tasting yourself on it. Your fingers went to the waistband of his shorts only to find that he himself was pulling them off himself. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he guided his cock to your entrance, then slowly slid in. You moaned at the feeling of his wide girth stretching you out, not at all unpleasant. He drew himself out only to slam back in, making you yell in surprise and pleasure. Encouraged by your sounds, he started a moderate pace, his cock massaging your walls perfectly. You clenched down on him, making him groan, then thrust a little harder into you. You gripped his shoulders tighter, your palms rubbing against his bones there. Feeling him shudder at the sensation encouraged you to rub his bones harder, causing him stutter in his thrusting. Your fingers trailed along his collarbone, your fingers lightly teasing his ribs for a moment before remembering what Sans said was one of his more sensitive spots. You hands slipped there, the inside of his sternum, and you were rewarded with the sound of Sans letting out an unrestrained moan. 

 

“God, sweetheart,” Sans bit out through clenched teeth.

 

“Sans,” you whined. He came to a stop, seemingly to catch his breath, and you took the opportunity to catch his eye. “Sans…” you started, and your face flushed a deeper red than it already was from the question that was on the tip of your tongue, “could you… go as rough as you can on me?” He looked surprised as your request, before he frowned.

 

“I could seriously hurt you.”

 

“I can handle it, I promise, please, I just really need this,” you begged him. He paused, but you knew he was already sold on the idea. He grinned devilishly, then grabbed your leg and threw it over his shoulder.

 

“Well then… get ready for the boning of your life,” he said, before drawing out almost completely and then slamming back in at full force. You moaned, the new position allowing him to reach deeper inside you. The new pace he set was absolutely brutal, but suiting your needs absolutely perfect. There was nothing as satisfying as this.

 

The impact his hips made with your ass with each and every thrust was bruising and painful, yet it simply added to the pleasure. You looked at his hands twitching by the sides of your head in your peripheral vision, and you wished that they would pull on your hair, or dig into the flesh of your shoulders, or something equally abusive. Sans seemed to guess what you were thinking, as he moved one hand to grip your hair tightly. You moaned unabashedly. 

 

“You really like that, huh?” Sans growled.

 

“Ah!” you shouted, and then suddenly you were coming hard and fast, your orgasm taking you completely by surprise, your walls clenching almost painfully on Sans’ cock still inside you. Sans shouted out in surprise, his thrusts stuttering before stopping completely as you felt him come inside you. After a couple of minutes of nothing yet the sound of your heavy breathing, you felt his cock disappear inside you. He rolled over and laid next to you.

 

“Fuckin’ finally,” he let out. You couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Was it worth the wait?” you teased gently.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he said, emphasising the word. You rolled over and snuggled into him, and he wrapped an arm around you to hug you closer. “So, I’ve got a question for ‘ya.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Do you like bondage?”

 

You grinned. You were going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
